He's Never Really Dead
by j.sakurachan1
Summary: Raven and her older sister Phoenix are finding the hard way that Trigon is never dead. I don't own Teen Titans but I do own Phoenix and the Guild Members.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**So this story is going through some rewriting as I look to complete it. Some of the grammar has been edited as well as the spelling…**

The land is barren, full of rivers of lava and flame. Creatures of fire walk above the flames listlessly, waiting for orders. The rivers fed a torrent of lava, creating a type of waterfall that cascaded lava into a dark abyss. The ceiling overhead was seamless, heading both directions with no end. Only three mortals had entered this place and lived: Slade, Robin, and Raven. This was the domain of Trigon, the incarnation of evil. The lava flowed over the edge of the falls, falling and falling. When the fall began to seem endless, the lava reached the bottom and splashed into a large pool. From there the lava flowed beneath the rocks toward some lower cavern. A door stands alone on the rock protrusion, leading into a dark hallway.

Candlelight flickers along the empty hallway, illuminating the flecks of mica and quartz, giving the impression that the hallway was the night sky on a cloudless night. The air is still and silent. Nothing living moves in the hall. The air is warm, almost stuffy; yet would freeze the mortal soul. The hall is but one of many, all leading to the same place: Trigon's lair. The hall continues for almost a mile before a door is reached, an obsidian door that reaches above the candlelight into blackness. No door handles are visible, nor any cracks in the door. The heat increases to burning. The door itself is too hot to touch. On the other side is a large cavern.

The cavern is littered with pools of lava and volcanic rock outbursts. The ceiling of the cavern glitters with the light from the fiery glow, showing stalagmites of obsidian. An empty throne lies at the far end of the cavern, facing the numerous doorways. Despite the lack of physical entities in the room, a malevolent spirit lingers, hating the one who weakened it and biding its time. The weak spirit is Trigon, or what remains of him. After Raven defeated her father and sent him back to his own dimension, Trigon began to gather his strength once more, but not a physical form. His form against Raven was destroyed; he was waiting now till an adequate one came through the interdimensional rift to Earth.

Many had passed through the rift, but none would be able to cope with his power, but there was one who could. Trigon had sired two daughters, Raven and Phoenix; the latter the older of the two.

Phoenix had been born seventy years before Raven. She shared no other physical traits in common with Raven other than slenderness. Phoenix was taller than Raven, with dark skin from her mother and pale, ivory hair. She was commonly found wearing black leggings, knee-high black leather boots, and a short halter-top that covered her chest and nothing else. Her long hair was pulled into numerous small braids on her scalp, out of the way during battle. Her eyes were a startling shade of gold flecked with silver and slit-like pupils, almost feline despite her name. Her powers were similar to Raven's, but were not embodied by dark energy; instead they were silver with red streaks. Phoenix's personality was also similar to Raven's, dark and secretive, but she was more liable to get emotional during stressful situations or heated battle.

Phoenix was the one Trigon waited for, and his wait would not be long; Phoenix was soon to enter the rift. His return was near; he strains with anticipation, and makes the necessary plans to destroy Earth and Raven.




	2. Chapter 2

The wind whipped around the pillar, twisting my cloak around my slight frame; I sat upon the top of the pillar. I opened my golden eyes, a smile playing across my lips. I opened my heart shaped mouth and laughed, carefree and excited. My melodious voice reached the man standing at the base of the pillar. "Well, what has you in such a happy mood?" He called up to me. I looked down at the man. His long white hair played around his face, tossed by the wind. His long leather coat wrapped around his muscled body, silver charms chiming. His bright blue eyes stared up at me from a chiseled face, hardened by battle and age. "Well, Phoenix?" Demanded Spiy'lin again. I stood up, and with one final look to the rising sun in the east, jumped from the twenty-foot pillar.

I landed on the balls of my feet and looked up at Spiy'lin's annoyed face. "Raven and the earthlings did it! They defeated Trigon and saved their dimension. And _you_ doubted them, calling them weak and useless. Hah!" I danced around Spiy'lin, carelessly laughing. His long arms reached out and swept me up. His hard face now wore a smile. He lifted me off her feet and spun me in a circle. "I never said I doubted them," he started, but was cut off by my lips on his. We held each other tightly, our unsaid worries washed away. Moments of bliss for me were few and far between, I being the head of a group of mercenaries.

As the leader of mercenaries, I could never be a woman but only a warrior. My group consisted of over seventy men and women, all trained by either Spiy'lin or me. It was the largest band of mercenaries in the known dimensions and had been for the last forty years. Anyone was welcome to join, but they had to survive initiation and comply with Spiy'lin's and my commands. But I was the real leader of the band, and despite my small appearance, was a force to be reckoned with. There was no obligation to stay with the group either, members could leave when they wanted.

Spiy'lin and I pulled apart, breathless, and looked at the rising sun with peaceful expressions. The plateau we stood upon was miles above the valley floor, but level with the cliffs that ringed the valley. On the western and northern edges were waterfalls, giving life to the sunken valley. The southern edge of the valley tapered to narrow opening, beyond that were agricultural structures that fed the basin. The eastern edge was carved into, housing most of the residents of the valley. The plateau stood in the center of the basin, a stark reminder of the past, when a terrible calamity had befallen the land. The valley was the home of my mercenaries and me, as well as their families and other men and women who required the protection of the mercenaries. It was those other residents who worked the agricultural areas and kept the valley clean. The mercenaries rotated shifts between working for clients around the dimension and protecting their home from attack.

The wind struck Spiy'lin and me once more, and we felt the chill through our coats. We looked at each other, and with one last smile, ran to the edge of the plateau and jumped from the smooth surface towards the valley bottom. I began transforming into my fire energy form, like when Raven turns into a dark energy raven, and enveloped Spiy'lin. I flew in a tight loop around the plateau to the floor of the basin. Faces turned towards my shining energy form, squinting against the light that I gave off. They moved aside, allowing me to land and release Spiy'lin. I returned to my humanoid form and stepped next to Spiy'lin. The watchers gathered around us; they wore a motley assortment of tunics and pants gathered from the mercenaries' trips outside the valley. They waved and called out to Spiy'lin and me, cheering for our longevity and health. Spiy'lin and I returned their calls with waves and greetings; we began toward the guild house as we talked.

The guild house was the largest building in the valley, and also the center of activity. At the present moment, only a fifth of the mercenaries remained in the house, the rest on a mission. Spiy'lin and I entered through the open doorway, greeting the members we met as we walked into the hall. We were met with quizzical looks; the joy on our faces was unusual enough, but Spiy'lin's arm around me was shocking. I laughed at the faces of the mercenaries and walked past them into the trophy hall, where our non-monetary rewards were kept. "I think we are frightening the others," Spiy'lin whispered in my ear. "They don't know why we are so happy today. Perhaps we should tell them about Trigon and the earthlings and calm their confusion."

"Where is the fun in that? And besides, Trigon didn't concern them before nor does he concern them now. And their confusion amuses me." I said, shaking with silent laughter. He embraced me again, and we kissed. A new member of the guild jumped as he walked into the room and saw us, dropping his tray of plates. Spiy'lin and I pulled apart, staring at the man. He dropped to his knees, babbling in apology and cursing his own clumsiness. I gave Spiy'lin a sly look, and we walked past the man, leaving him in even more shock; usually such accidents would be punishable by hours of extra work. I was too happy to be bothered by such trivial matters at the moment, though. Spiy'lin reached the stairs at the end of the trophy room before me, and started climbing. I stayed slightly behind him, lost in thought. _I am finally free of him, as is Raven. I never thought he would actually be defeated. I knew he couldn't be destroyed, but fought off, that is truly a wonder. Perhaps he will leave Raven's and my dimensions alone from now on. Just maybe_…

"You coming or not?" I looked up at Spiy'lin, who had already reached the top of the staircase. I increased my pace, jogging up the granite stairs and paying little attention to the gilded walls. Spiy'lin caught me at the top of the stairs and I leaned against him, out of breath. Footsteps shook us from our reverie, and we turned to face a tall, dark mercenary coming toward us. "There is a client waiting for you both in the courtyard." Younha gasped, out of breath. "He demands an audience." Spiy'lin and I exchanged looks; no one demanded our presence.

"When we are prepared, we will speak with him. He can wait until then, just like-"

"He said he has an offer you won't turn down. He said that he will offer ten times as much as the usual price, just for accepting his offer, and then twice as much for completing the task." Younha, a relatively new member, was breathless with wonder by the end of his message. Spiy'lin nodded to him, "Very well, we shall see what he wants. Go ahead and tell him that we will be there shortly." Younha turned and raced back down the hall toward the courtyard.

Spiy'lin turned to me, and cupped my face with his callused hand. "I want you to go and see Raven. Stay with her for a few days, now that you can finally talk with her without any uncomfortable silences about Trigon. I can take care of things here."

"But I can't just-"

"You're going, and that's that. I will tell the guild that you went to see your younger sister on Earth, and that we need to make you proud while you are away. That will ensure their total cooperation. Now, I don't want to see you still here when I am finished with this client, do you understand? This may be the last time you can see your sister before Trigon regains his power and becomes a threat once more to us all," Spiy'lin finished talking but his eyes were sad. We both knew that Trigon would never be destroyed; he was the essence of evil. I looked into his eyes and nodded.

"You're lucky you're so damn cute, or I would have you scrubbing pots with the newbies." I joked, but the damage was done to my cheerfulness. Spiy'lin had put my fear into words. He gave me one last embrace, holding me close. I put my arms around him and felt his heartbeat next to mine. We stepped back, sorrow in our eyes. He nodded and left the way Younha had come. I turned away from him and walked toward the door leading to the living apartments of the mercenaries who had no other place of residence in the valley. Men and women slept in their own rooms, but the rooms led to one hallway. No one would enter another's room without permission, or risk alienation or even death.

My room lay at the end of the hall, distinguishable from the rest only by the guild seal over my door. I opened the door and stepped into my room. While the hallway outside was decorated with pictures of different missions, my room was stark, with simple furniture and more books than anything else. I grabbed my pack and threw in a change of clothes and a magical communicator that would allow Spiy'lin to contact me if he needed anything. I raised my hand and a silver glow enveloped my hand. Two bottles of powder lifted from a shelf and poured their contents into a circle around me. I sat with my pack strapped across my back. "_Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Karazon Rakashos Endereth, Vasareksendrion Terra, Terra, Terra_." The magic words spilled from my mouth and a light filled the circle. I leapt into the light and entered the rift that would take me to Earth.




	3. Chapter 3

I was surrounded by a glowing tunnel of light, a tunnel with neither an end nor a beginning. I flew straight, following an invisible tie that would lead me to Raven. I stared ahead of me, not noticing the darkness gaining on me from behind. Something touched my foot, and I turned, expecting another traveler. Instead I was faced with a red hand reaching toward me, grasping at me. My shock was momentary, and I flew faster away from the hand. The hand moved faster and caught me in its grasp. I saw the gate to Earth nearing, if I could only reach it in time. I felt myself slowing as the hand pulled me back. Tendrils of fire began climbing up my body. I strained towards the gate, but could not move fast enough. The red fire enveloped me and I began to fall unconscious. I saw the gate one last time, just out of reach, before I blacked out completely.




	4. Chapter 4

My eyes fluttered open, blinded by the sunlight. I shaded my face with my hand and sat up. Looking around, I saw a city shining in the sunlight, with the ocean lapping against the beaches. On a solitary island away from the city was a tower, the Teen Titan Tower. I looked at my closer surroundings and realized that I was on top of a bridge leading to the city. There were also people staring at me from the road on the bridge, pointing and yelling. _Well, I don't really know what happened or how I got here, but I'm here. This isn't the subtlest entrance I could have hoped for, but at least I made it_, I thought.

I stood, but my feet were not as sure as they should have been, and the wind pushed me off balance. Before I could catch myself, I was falling off the bridge toward the water. I turned onto my stomach and began to summon my magic that would create a platform for me to stand on, but when I reached out to my powers, an oily taint filled my mind and kept me from reaching my power. I started to panic, flailing my arms, trying anything to get my powers to work. I even tried a novice exercise to touch my power, but it was useless. I had traveled in the rift before, so that was not the problem. _It was the darkness, whatever it was. So it wasn't trying to catch me, but instead block my powers from me. But who was it, and why did they do it?_

I calmed myself down and considered my options, quite a feat for someone free falling toward certain death. I had a rope in my pack, and I could easily loop in onto the bridge and swing myself to safety. Act now, think later. I pulled my rope out and tied a loop on one end. I vaguely noticed that the water was getting closer and closer, but pushed that fact to the back of my mind. I finished tying the rope and threw it toward a protruding beam. It hooked on and I waited for the jerk as the slack tightened. After nearly having my arms yanked off, I was safely hanging from the rope, ready to climb onto the road on the bridge. I began my ascent when a young woman with bright orange hair flew next to me, "Please, may I assist you? My name is Starfire, I am a Teen Titan." Her eyes were filled with concern, and her voice was kind. I looked at her, taking in her purple attire and green eyes. She was the Tamoranean Raven had told me about. She was holding out her hand, and I took in with my own. She grasped it tightly, and headed toward the Tower. The people on the bridge continued to look confused, but were now just shrugging and walking away, the show being now over.

"Hey Starfire, how about we keep this little incident to ourselves. I would rather no one else knew about this." I called up to her, acting like this was nothing more than a small accident. Starfire's large green eyes blinked down at me, and a huge grin broke out on her face. "Very well!" Nothing seemed to bother this Tamoranean. I sighed, for this was very diminishing for me. We neared the Tower, and Starfire landed on a grassy hill facing the town. "Everyone else should be returning soon. There was an alarm raised, but I volunteered to stay at the Tower and make a traditional Tamoranean dinner for the others. It is a holiday on my planet today, and I have been preparing all day. But where are you from? I saw no ship or transportation device, and your clothes are most strange." I turned to answer her when voices reached us from the bottom of the hill.

"I totally beat Dr. Light this time! You got blasted off the roof!" Said a short green alien in the shape of a human. He was arguing with a cyborg. I assumed that these two were Beast Boy and Cyborg, respectively. Robin was laughing at the two arguing boys, and Raven was smiling, happier than I had ever seen her. The four saw Starfire and me and fell silent. Raven's eyes widened, and a huge grin covered her face. She ran towards me yelling, "Phoenix!" She bowled into me, laughing and hugging me. I returned her hug just as warmly.

"Hello, little sister." The four Titans stared in shock; the only family member they knew of had been Trigon. Raven had never talked about her past with the others. "It's good to see you again."

"It's been so long, almost six years. Oh, but these are my friends, the Teen Titans. Remember, I told you all about them."

"I remember. Starfire and I were just talking, but you," I pointed at Beast Boy and Cyborg, "are Beast Boy and Cyborg obviously and the remaining member must be Robin. It's good to finally meet you all. Raven's told me so much about you all."

"Funny, she's never mentioned you." Robin toned in. Raven colored, "I guess I never got around to it, with that other problem always bugging me. But now that that is over, I would like you all to meet my older sister, Phoenix."

"Nice to meet the older sister of Raven, but I have to say you don't look anything like her" Cyborg said with a grin.

"Yah, you look completely different. But I just want to know one thing, did Raven tell you how funny I am?" Beast Boy asked, getting closer to me. "Of course she told me you were funny, funny looking" I replied. He blinked, than yelled out. "Hey! Raven did you really say that?" Raven burst out laughing, along with everyone else. I smiled at him. He laughed too.

"Welcome to the Tower, Phoenix." Was all Robin said. But his smile was warm, making up for his lack of words.

The sun was beginning to set, and the air was growing colder, so we decided to move the chat inside. We entered the main room of the Tower. The room was decorated with Tamoranean designs that Starfire had put up, and for the unexpected visitor, were very shocking. The half ring couch was covered with what looked like paint as were the walls and ceiling. We all stared in silence at the change, while Starfire flitted about the room explaining different parts. I had seen this holiday before, and knew that it was a celebration of one of the oldest leaders on Tamoran, but the looks on the others' faces was priceless. Starfire finished talking and turned to us expectantly. Beast Boy shook his head in confusion, while Cyborg rubbed his eyes. Raven and Robin were silent. I couldn't help myself, and burst out laughing. Soon the rest of the Titans were laughing and a strange celebration began, mostly Beast Boy and Cyborg making jokes with Starfire while Robin, Raven, and I tried some of the traditional foods with mixed results.

The dinner/celebration/party lasted a couple of hours, and Raven and I never really got a chance to catch up. Cyborg and Beast Boy kept me busy most of the time with questions and stories, and Starfire was happy to have some company who understood the holiday. I also talked with Robin about how things on Earth were now that certain things had calmed down. All in all the night was busy. It was very late by the time the celebration ended, and I was tired from my day. Raven walked me to the guestroom after we had bid good night to the rest of the titans. "So, what brings you out here?" She asked.

"I wanted to see how you were holding up after father was defeated. It's strange, not having that hanging over our heads."

"Yeh, it is, but I would never have done it without the others. Now I can live how I want, not knowing my destiny. It is pretty weird, considering, but I like it. How is the band doing, and Spiy'lin?"

"We have over seventy members now. The total population of the valley is about two thousand. It's getting crammed, so we began an expansion project on the cliffs, building new homes. Spiy'lin is fine, if you must know. He is as insufferable as ever and frustrating to handle, but we do the best we can."

"So that's how it is. You really love him, don't you." She said slyly.

"Yes, but the band comes first. He knows that, and so do I."

"Hm. Well, here is your room for as long as you want to stay. Maybe tomorrow I can give you a tour of the city. Even my descriptions don't give it justice."

"I'd like that, and until then, good night, little sister."

"Good night, sister." Raven and hugged one last time and then turned away. I entered the dark room and turned on the light. My pack was on the bed by the window. The city lights shown over the water. The walls were plain and there was only a desk and chair set in the room. A door off to the side led to a bathroom. I walked to the window and shivered. I felt for my power and touched the taint. The room spun, and I leaned against the window for support. The taint had grown stronger. _What the hell is going on_? I moved to the bed and removed my coat. I tossed the coat onto the chair and climbed under the covers, curling into a ball. Sleep was quick to come.




	5. Chapter 5

I woke as the sun reflected shown into my window and sat up. It was early, around 6:30. I couldn't remember any dreams I had had, but that may have been a blessing in itself. I climbed out of bed and walked to the window. I could sense the taint now without even reaching for power. _It's getting stronger_. A knock at the door brought my attention back to reality. I walked to the door and opened it. Robin stood before me. "It's a bit early to bother a guest, Robin." I said jokingly.

"I just wanted to know why you were here. What do you want with Raven?" His serious tone put my defenses up.

"I am Raven's older sister. Trigon kept us apart for nine years. We only met once, and that was for only three hours until Arella took Raven away. Our only contact has been fragmented until now. What more do you need to know."

"I just need to know one more thing, are you here to take her away. Her first reason to live on Earth was a part of the prophecy, but now that she is free from that existence you can take her away. Are you?"

"You mistake me for my father. I want what's best for Raven. So do you. I am not here to do anything. I just wanted to see my baby sister. Is that such a crime?"

"I just wanted to know." He turned and began to walk away. "Robin, I am not your enemy. What do you have against me?"

"I'll be upstairs." He did not turn back again, but left me in the doorway. I turned and walked back into my room, closing the door. I took a quick shower and put on the clothes I had brought. I took out the communicator, and thankful that it did not need magic to be activated called out to Spiy'lin. A message was waiting at the other end, that he was out on a mission but would contact me when he returned. I left a message that I would return that night and not to worry about me. I put the stone back in my bag and left the room. It was now about 7:00 in the morning, but all of the Titans were awake. Cyborg was making breakfast for everyone, and a place had been set for me. Beast Boy was the only member to still look half-asleep. I bid all the Titans a good morning. Robin showed no signs of our earlier conversation and was pleasant enough. Breakfast consisted of eggs, bacon, and pancakes for everyone but Beast Boy; he had tofu bacon and eggs. "What a glorious morning! All of my friends are here together as is Raven's older sister." Starfire exclaimed while laughing.

"Yo, good morning," cheered Cyborg.

"Dude! How does your hair stay like that?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Good morning." Were the only words from Raven and Robin. We ate breakfast while exchanging more stories about our adventures, and only stopped when the Titan alarm went off. "Trouble," said Robin. The Titans dropped what they were doing and leapt up. Raven turned to me, "Come on, you can see how we work and chip in if you want. I want to see what I have to learn." She smiled. We ran after the others.

The trouble came from the center of town near the pizza restaurant. We stopped and looked at the villain. I gasped, for it was a rogue mercenary from my dimension, and a powerful one at that. While I was realizing this, Robin had yelled, "Titans Go!" The five teens ran forward, attacking from all sides. Visix turned toward the Titans and returned their attacks with his own. Starfire's starbolts flashed through the air but were cut short by an energy field that trapped her. Cyborg's sonic attack was useless because of Visix's armor. Beast Boy was no match in agility or strength for Visix. Even Robin was tossed aside by Visix. Raven was the last one standing. "_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_!" Raven's dark energy surrounded her and she threw inanimate objects at Visix; he easily deflected them and, using an energy-focusing beam, repelled her attacks back at her, sending her flying. I had chosen a place to hide while considering my options. _Even with my magic, he's a tough opponent. Physical attacks are useless against him. I need to tell Raven how to fight him, or at least deter him for the time being._ I crawled over to where Raven lay. "Raven," I whispered. I shook her and she groaned. Before I could shake her again a large hand closed over my throat and lifted me off the ground.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have her. Never thought I'd find you here, Phoenix. What, no bodyguards? This won't be very much fun at all." Visix taunted, finishing by throwing me across the street into a building. My head was spinning and my whole body hurt as the dust cleared. Before I could move, Visix grabbed me again and threw me into the air. He jumped up to me and brought his fists down into me abdomen. I crashed into the street, breaking through the pavement, concrete, and steel reinforcements into the sewers. I was losing consciousness and Visix dropped down into the whole and picked me up by the throat, choking me. "You really are disappointing. You turn up here, get in my way by sending those children against me, and then cannot even stand against me? I will end your humiliation right now." His hand tightened. My eyes started to lose focus when a familiar voice echoed in my mind, _Now it is my turn to attack and show you what you are up against. You will not fight me, Phoenix. I will control your body and finish what I started._ I could have wept.




	6. Chapter 6

My body started to move on its own accord as Trigon took over. Visix's eyes widened as his grip was forced open and he was thrown back. I could feel my skin burn as Trigon's power flooded through me. My hands were raised, and a fiery red power enveloped them, filled with pure evil. Visix was hit with the full force of the power and sent flying into the air. Trigon moved my body where he wanted, playing with Visix like a cat with a mouse. _No!_ I screamed from behind Trigon's essence. _You cannot have me! I won't let you! Let Go!_ With all the strength I had left, I ripped Trigon away from the control of my body. Unfortunately at the time I was in the middle of an attack; I crashed into Visix and we fell from our midair poses toward the ground. Visix took the opportunity to open a portal back to our dimension and escape, leaving me to fall three stories into the ground.

Before I hit the ground, though, I was grabbed by Robin and gently lowered to the ground. Before I blacked out, Raven stood over me, fear playing across her face.




	7. Chapter 7

I slowly opened my eyes. The surroundings were unfamiliar; machines clicked and beeped near my head, and the light was dim. I could see no door or windows, and I started to sweat with fear. The beeping noise increased, and I tried to sit up. My arms and legs were tied to the bed I was laying in and there were cords stuck to my head and chest. My heart rate was sky rocketing. I heard a noise from behind me that sounded like a curtain moving, but it was vaguely familiar. A light turned on above my head and I squinted. A face loomed into view, reflecting the light from the fluorescent lamp. "How ya' feeling? You gave us a big scare, flippin' out like that. Do you remember anything that happened?" Cyborg asked quietly. I pulled against the restraints again. "We had to make sure that you didn't hurt yourself. You were acting pretty strange, Raven says that you usually don't lose control like that."

"I don't know what happened. I mean, I remember what happened, but I can't explain it. It was like something else was moving me. Is everyone all right?" The words felt strange in my mouth, as if I had been unable to speak for days.

"Everyone else is fine, if a little worried. You gave Raven a big scare, though. Are you sure you don't know anything? For now, you are going to have to stay here, for surveillance. Just press the button on your left if you need anything."

"I need to speak with Raven."

"Right now you need-"

"Now." My commands were always followed before, and I was not going to settle for anything less. Cyborg nodded slowly. He stepped out of my range of view and I was alone once again. I closed my eyes and tried to think of what could have happened when I heard Trigon's voice, _You cannot fight me. You are my vessel and I will finish what I started. You are too weak to stop me. You are fool to believe otherwise._ While most people would have had quite a fright that there was another being in their mind, I stayed as calm as I could. I returned his words with my own, _You were defeated once, we can do it again. We will stop you._

_We? Do you mean for Raven to help you? She was lucky when she overpowered me before, but that will not happen again. She will be the first of your victims. You cannot fight me._

_You keep saying that, but I will not accept your words. I was born to fight, to fight you._

_That is the irony. You are condemning yourself to a war you cannot win. I am immortal, and you cannot destroy me. But you know that, I can see it in your mind, just as I can see all of your fears and weaknesses._ My mind's eye, which had been dark until now, suddenly shifted as he took over and created the world of my nightmares.

The land was broken, but still retained a basin shape surrounded by cliffs. The pillar no longer stood tall, but was now a throne. I sat upon the throne, laughing at the destruction. Spiy'lin's body lay mangled before me. _No! I won't let you do this. This is not real! And it never will be!_

_Foolish girl. You will become my hand and follow my commands. You have no choice. My power is absolute. You will become my slave._

_No! _I pushed Trigon away with my mental barriers that I had created over years of imprisonment during some of my missions. I could no longer hear him, but I felt him; waiting for the moment when he could take over my body and follow through on his threat. I heard the door open again, and Raven's pale face came into focus. "Cyborg said you wanted to see me. Why did you come here? I know whose power you were using when you fought that creep. Did you come here to finish what he started?"

"Raven, no. That's not what happened. Please listen. Yesterday I felt Trigon's defeat, and Spiy'lin convinced me to come see you. But when I was in the rift, I was caught by Trigon's power and he did something. I can't use my powers, and Trigon lives in me now. I didn't ask for this. All I wanted was to see you again. I thought we would have a final chance before Trigon returned and avenged his fall, but he regained power faster than we could have ever believed. Please, Raven, kill me now and force him to find a different host. His choices are limited, because anyone weaker than I will not be able to handle his power for even a moment. You are safe from this fate, but please end my life. I have spent my life fighting him and his forces, and I will not let him use me. Just tell Spiy'lin what has-"

"Tell him yourself. He's on his way here right now. I found your stone and called him. Are you sure it's Trigon-"

"Raven, you know better than any how much I hate lying when Trigon is involved. I can't let Spiy'lin see me like this. Please, just hurry and kill-"

"No. You're all I have left, and I won't lose you to him. I stopped him once, I'll just have to do it again. And besides, Trigon doesn't know how strong you can be when you set your mind to something"

"_Raven, we need you upstairs right now._" Robin's voice echoed throughout the building. Raven squeezed my hand, "We'll get through this." She turned to leave, but stopped. "Can you fight him for now?"

"For the moment, yes. Why?" Raven undid the restraints and held out her hand.

"Because I need you by my side right now. You're still my sister." I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I stood on unsteady legs, using Raven for support. Her power enveloped us and we headed through the ceiling.

We reached the other Titans and Raven released her power. The other Titans looked at me with mixed emotions, except Robin who showed no emotion at all. I looked past their stares to the figure beside the window. His long silver hair and black leather coats were a dead give-away. "Spiy'lin!" I cried out and tried to walk toward him, but collapsed back on Raven when my legs gave out. When I had the strength to lift my head again, clear blue eyes met mine and his strong hands slipped around my waist. He lifted me from the ground and I strained to return his embrace. "I leave you alone for one minute and look what happens. You are never leaving my side again." He whispered to me alone. He looked over my shoulder to Raven. "Well well, you sure have grown since I last saw you, little one. I wish the circumstances were different, but you look well."

"Spiy'lin, you are as charming and tactless as ever. It's good to see you too." Raven replied. I lifted my head from Spiy'lin's shoulder and looked him in the face. Lines of worry creased his forehead and his fear was reflected in the back of his eyes. "Maybe you would like to sit down and tell us why you are here. Raven simply said you were a friend of Phoenix's." Robin broke the silence. Spiy'lin nodded, and his left arm swept my legs out from under me and he carried me to the couch. He gently lowered me to the cushion and sat on my left. I leaned against him. Raven sat on my right. Robin sat next to her and Starfire on his other side. Cyborg and Beast Boy remained standing, Beast Boy being unusually silent. "Where do you want to start? A brief history lesson or straight to the problem at hand?" Spiy'lin asked

"At the beginning." Was all Robin said.

"Very well, lets start with who I am, and what Phoenix and I do for a living…

And so now, our happy little company has over seventy members. Phoenix and I lead the group on different missions, but we didn't tell any of the others about Trigon. It just never came up. But whatever he is planning now, we will stop him; with or without your help."

"Dude, so your like the ex-soldier Marlx who became a mercenary in _Vortex 2.0_ and went on to fight undercover." Beast Boy yelled, and was met with stares from the Titans.

"I don't really know who you are still, or what is happening, but you are a friend of Raven's and that is all I need to know," Cyborg said stoically. Starfire agreed, "Yes. I will help you as well. Robin?"

"I'm in. But I just want to make one thing clear. She never goes anywhere alone with anyone. We can't trust that her control is absolute." Robin's remark caused Spiy'lin to tense angrily and Raven to stand. "How dare you accuse Phoenix-"

"Spiy'lin, Raven, calm down. Robin is right. I can't be trusted. Now sit back down and listen. We need a back-up plan and a way to fight Trigon. We cannot let this get out of control. The back-up plan will be my death. I won't let Trigon use me. Spiy'lin, you know that is the only failure I will accept. But let's hope it doesn't come to that. Raven, we need all of your books on possession, Spiy'lin, you need to get Rach and Fais from the guild here as well. They are strongest in possession and telepathy. Our goal is to find out how to keep Trigon out of another's mind after he is forced out of mine. Everyone clear with this? Titans, your job is to keep protecting Earth from everything else while Spiy'lin, Raven and I fight Trigon. Cyborg, I will need to use your medical lab as my center of operations for the time being. Let's move." Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire hesitated, but Robin nodded for them to leave. Robin looked at Spiy'lin once more, and then motioned for Raven to leave as well. She did not argue, and sank through the floor to collect her books from her room.

"What is it, Robin?" I asked quietly.

"I almost lost Raven when Trigon hit us the first time. I won't risk her again. I don't want her anywhere near when Trigon starts taking over you again. Do you understand?" At this Spiy'lin did stand, his hands in fists. I stared at Robin, looking past the mask. "Spiy'lin, he is only making a reasonable request. And I believe I gave you a job to do." Spiy'lin gave me one last look, and then walked to the window. He pulled out a communication stone and started talking into it. I turned back to Robin. "Raven is the only sister I will ever have, and I plan on ensuring her safety no matter what. I will end my own life before I hurt her. That I promise you."

"All right, but you will tell me if I need to get her away." This was not a request. I nodded. He turned and walked toward the door. "I won't let her be hurt again." He said one last time. I sighed and closed my eyes. My body was still weak and my mind tired; but I couldn't rest. Spiy'lin finished talking and faced me. His silence said more than any words. Our moment of solitude was short, for in seconds a portal opened and two young men jumped through.

The twins Rach and Fais shared black hair and fiery tempers, as well and lanky builds that made their movements choppy at best. They were not fighters, but their telepathic skills were legendary. As soon as their feet touched the ground, they were on one knee, saluting Spiy'lin and me. "Stand," called Spiy'lin. "Time is short. Your orders are to connect with Phoenix and find the invader in her mind. You are not to engage or force him out, yet, but simply discover how he infiltrated her mind." The twins said nothing in reply, for the price for their skill was muteness; they could only communicate mind-to-mind. I felt Rach reach out to me and I let him enter my mind, while Fais held back to analyze what Rach discovered. I closed my eyes, and let the twins work.




	8. Chapter 8

I felt Rach dig deeper and deeper, politely avoiding any uninvolved parts of my mind, while ruthlessly searching for any weaknesses in my mental defenses. I let my body fall slack, noting that Spiy'lin gently placed me along the coach while preparing for his own fight.

I had no idea where Trigon had hidden himself, for the mind was a vast place, but knew that if Rach got to close to the greater power he had the risk of dying. I forced my mind to follow Rach's search, prepared to fight of Trigon if the need arose. Long minutes passed, but still there was no sign of Trigon or where he had entered. Rach's voice called out to me, "Well, as far as I can tell this menace can cover his tracks extremely well, and hide himself ever better. But while my brother and I have your undivided attention, what are you planning to do to fight him?"

"My first goal is to get him out of my head, forcing him to search for a new host. As I said to the others, there aren't many who can handle him, so his search will take a while, but once I am free of him I will follow him and destroy any hosts he may find. You know what that means, if I travel constantly; Spiy'lin would head the guild, but you and Fais would have to help him."

"So you want to fight him alone, a tragic hero like in those stories you read. You are truly a fool, Phoenix. You should know by now the guild will not stand by while you fight a war. It would make the rest of us look bad."

"Trigon is my problem, not yours-"

"Don't be daft. He's the incarnation of evil, which makes him the problem of the entire living population. You can't be blamed or held responsible simply because you are his flesh and blood. You need to learn to depend on us, your family." Fais called out from where he waited, his voice distant but pure. I couldn't help but feel gratitude that the two brothers knew the exact words to say to chase away my nightmares.

Rach moved aside to let Fais try his hand at searching, taking the position of analyzing as Fais and I moved even deeper into my mind; into the realms of shadow and fear. I moved along behind Fais, my figure sharper and clearer than his as we moved in further. The sense of time was distorted, and we lost count of the minutes we spent searching for Trigon. Fais turned to me, "We should search again at another time, for I fear that if we continue we may be too exhausted to escape his power. Rach and I will design a barrier to protect your conscious for now, and that should give us enough time to set up a new search pattern and plan out our next move."

I nodded, ready to listen to this experienced telepath. Before we could break the trance-like state that they had induced over me, though, Trigon made his appearance. We felt his tainted powers surround us and trap us within my own mind. We could hear Rach screaming, but his voice was distorted, as if from traveling through water. Fais and I tried to pinpoint where Trigon was attacking from to no avail; he was everywhere. Fais screamed from where he stood behind me, Trigon's power burning his form.

"Stop this! Leave him be! He has no connection to you, and your fight is with me. Let him go, just let him go!" I screamed, trying to fight back but failing miserably. I could do nothing but watch Fais be tortured. His form flickered, and quickly disappeared as his physical form was forced awake, the easiest way to escape from any mental trap. I could feel my own body being moved in an attempt to take me, but Trigon's hold on my mind was strong. Before I could make any move, he took possession of my body once more, locking me behind his own barriers. If he had been feeling magnanimous he would have taken away my ability to watch my body move to his demands, but in his twisted joy he was forcing me to watch everything that he would do.

I watched my body rise to a sitting position as Fais tried cried out a mental warning. Before Spiy'lin and Rach could react, though, Trigon used his own powers to strike out at them. Rach stepped before Spiy'lin, taking the full force of the blow, stopping his heart on the spot. Spiy'lin reacted now, moving into a defensive position as Rach fell to the floor, dead. Fais jumped to his brother's body, his mouth moving in pain and anger. I fought against the barrier I was behind, screaming against the hated beast that now moved my body to kill those I loved.

"I warned you not to fight me, girl. You should have realized it would come to this." Trigon's voice mocked, causing me to stop my fight. "It was your destiny to serve me, despite the freedom you have felt up until now. Did you expect that I let you live free because you wanted to? I needed you to become stronger, to be able to carry my will throughout the dimensions. The one thing I had not expected, though, was Raven's rebellion. Her victory was mere happenstance, though, so do not believe that you stand any chance against my power. You are my vessel, and with your hands I will complete what I started a millennia ago. I vowed to destroy life then, and with your body my will shall be done."

"I will not stand by and watch, you bastard. I have spent my life fighting your will, and I will fight on until my death. I carry the hopes of my people, and with that hope I shall find the strength to defeat you."

"Hope, you honestly believe that such a thing still exists? I will divulge upon you this, sixteen years ago, with the birth of Raven, I destroyed hope. Pathetic creatures still resort to such a fancy as traditions require, but such power does not exist any longer. Think back to that day, the day your precious sister was born, and cursed. You remember now, don't you, the feeling of despair that filled the dimensions, the feeling that could not be explained and was pushed away and forgotten." The memory of that day came to me, and with his words many unanswered questions became clear.

_A baby cried, taking its first breath. I stood beside Arella, soothing my step-mother and watching as the new-born was taken from the room. I followed, drawn by loyalty to protect my sister and curiosity. I came to a dark room, but still heard the cries of the babe, Raven she was called. I moved into the room, illuminating the darkness with my own power. I saw the babe placed in the center of the room, but there was no sign of the attendant who has placed her there. I moved toward the small figure, only to find Trigon's force suddenly overwhelming my own. I turned to my father, growling in anger. But his attention was focused on Raven._

_His voice echoed throughout the room, cursing Raven to become the portal that would allow him entrance to the human realm, the portal that would allow him to conquer one if the few resisting dimensions left. I moved to protect the child, but found his attention now upon me. The voice echoed once more, words that I would forget: "You, who desires to fight me will become the power that serves me. You will become their downfall. Fill your heart with despair, and hate. Become stronger, so that when I rise again you may take your place at the head of my army. Fill your heart with hatred, and fear. Do so, and let your hope fade. Abandon that hope. Abandon your weakness."_

_After that moment darkness seemed to terrorize the dimensions, the feeling of safety dashed. Over the months people began to regroup from an attack they did not understand, but still there was a darkness in their hearts they could not ignore. I returned to my people, where we continued our fight. For years we fought, overcoming most of the pain that loomed in our darkest thoughts, and forming bonds that could not be broken. And yet we still could not find the pure hope that had once filled the worlds; no one could. And what was worse, when it became clear that Trigon was moving to destroy everything, there was no sign of the power that had long since stood against him to protect the worlds; but the most damaging realization was that no one could remember why there was no power to fight him with._

_And so his power and taint spread freely, for sixteen years, until he encountered Raven and was temporarily halted. But still there was no power equal to his to fight against him._

My mind returned to the present, filled with the memories that had been locked away. But still there remained one memory that I could not reach.

And to reach that memory I would have to cease my fight against Trigon. I turned my attention back to the physical world, and saw with much fear and pain that Trigon was engaged in battle with Spiy'lin, who was calling out to me. The titans had arrived on the scene as well, but were no match for the embodiment of evil they stood against. I also realized with a jolt that Trigon was beginning to emerge on a physical level and that my own form was disappearing. I wanted to stop him, and with a last look at the world I may never see again, jumped toward the locked memory, dropping the last of the resistance I held against Trigon.

**A/N:  
I will do some more explaining in the next chapter so please hang in there!  
Oh, and there will be a side series coming focused on Phoenix, and Spiy'lin, and her band of mercs...**


	9. Chapter 9

I looked around as I entered the locked memory. The surroundings were vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place why. I walked down the hallway, scanning for any other signs of life. Except for the soft glow of crystals, nothing moved.

There were no doors here, just grotesque statues depicting evil beasts. Each bore a plaque naming it and describing its demise. I couldn't see an end to the hallway. Walking slowly I passed by a doorway. Pausing, I turned back to it and reached out. Power flared and a barrier rose between it and me. A burning sensation forced me away from the door. I could still see the handle, and could see light coming from within the room. It was just out of reach. A shout came through the thick wood, quickly fading into sobs. A baby cried now, protesting its entrance to the world. I tried to reach the door.

Red light swirled from the ground and wrapped around me, pressing in on me and burning my spirit. Gritting my teeth, I forced myself on. I had to see what lay on the other side. I had to see why I locked this away. The pain increased, and my muscles cramped at the effort. With a deep breath I pushed forward and grabbed the handle. Turning sharply I opened the door.

The burning stopped, and I found myself transported to a large chamber. In the middle were three women and a young girl. I realized that the young girl was me, and the three were priestesses. One was my mother, Ciella, and the other her attendant. The third was unfamiliar to me. She stood across from my young form, her aged face looking down.

"Phoenix, you have been born to two worlds. You're mother holds the power of the greatest priestesses who defend our realm, and your father the demonic lord of the dark. Your heart must choose a path now, and forever be fated to walk down it. You have already been shown both paths, and you have seen the power that each brings with it. You must listen to the words in your heart, now, and decide." The old woman backed away from the young me and raised her cowl. My mother and her attendant did the same, and the thousands of spectators watching joined them.

My young form was alone now, shivering in the short dress she was clothed in. I watched her look up at Ciella for guidance, but my mother backed up further and left me there, alone. Terrified, she started to cry, but no one moved to comfort her.

Minutes passed before she was able to silence her tears and raise her head again. Before she could speak a great force pushed the door open. Trigon strode into the room, anger clear on his face. "Ciella, how dare you leave me. I have been patient with you thus far, but no longer. You will not interfere with Phoenix's training any longer." Trigon grabbed the young me and enveloped her in a barrier.

"She must choose her destiny. You cannot force her to follow you. Her blood demands her to make a decision. Release her, now." Ciella lowered her cowl and stared defiantly up. Clear gray eyes met red.

"Oh, I will not sway her either way. I will simply take her somewhere you cannot find her. The balance will remain, and perhaps one day she will discover her destiny, but not today." Trigon began to dissipate, his power transporting him away from the priestesses.

"I will not allow this, Trigon. My destiny has been fulfilled, but I will not stand by as you place your hand where it does not belong," Ciella raised her arms and great white flames rose from the ground. Trigon was enveloped by them, and his shouts bellowed out.

Ciella shuddered suddenly, dropping to the ground. A slender red spike retracted from where it had struck her chest. Blood seeped through her robe and onto the white stone beneath her. She tried to raise her head, crying out for her daughter.

Trigon stepped out of the flames, crushing them with his power. He finished his spell and vanished from the room, leaving the priestesses to rush to my mother's aid. I ran to her now, but the vision changed.

I was floating in darkness now. My mother's face appeared before me. "Phoenix, dear Phoenix. You have grown so much."

"Mother, what was supposed to happen, that day? What was I supposed to do?"

"The universe and all its dimensions exist in balance, good and evil, light and dark."

"Sorrow and joy, yes. I know all that, but I must hurry." I tried to get closer to her, but no matter how I moved or what direction I turned she remained out of reach.

"Trigon has embodied evil. He chose his path many eons ago, and will continue to follow it for eons to come. When Raven was born, she was pre-destined to channel him because her choice was made by another. You chose her fate, and yours, the day Trigon took you from us."

"What choice did I make? I don't understand, mother. Please, what path did I follow?"

"Oh dear Phoenix. I have missed you so, but I must leave you now."

"Mother, Ciella. What did I choose?"

Her hand reached up and held out to me. "Come, I shall show you."

I hesitated, but took her hand. Light filled my eyes once more, blinding me. No matter how I blinked or turned my head, I could not see.

"Close your eyes, Phoenix. Open your heart and mind. Trust." Ciella moved away from me into the light.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Everything was clear, now. Around me were thousands of flickering souls, each shining brightly and then fading so another could take its place. I felt them channeling into me, wrapping me in warmth.

"I understand, now." I opened my eyes again, this time able to see the spirits clearly. "I know what I must do. Only," I felt my heart become heavy, "I am afraid, mother. I know what will become of me, but what of the others? Is there a way to protect them all? To save them all."

"Our choices are never easy, my daughter. We must choose the fate of those around us. That is the price we pay. You know what you must do, so go. We will be beside you, now."

The vision ended, and I was back in the prison Trigon had placed me in. Before me I saw the Titans struggling to stay out of Trigon's attacks. Spiy'lin was bleeding and struggling to rise. Raven was blasting Trigon as hard as she could, but to him this was an annoyance. I felt him summon more power.

"I will not allow this, Trigon. You have hidden my destiny from me too long. I know what must be done."

"I see, so you spoke with her. Go ahead, try to stop me. You will find I am not so easily removed." Trigon turned the power he was sending against the Titans toward me.

Raising my hand I deflected the attack back on him. I filled the blast with the power within me, and felt Trigon pull out of my body. His soul floated before me, now; his immense power leaked into this dimension and he was partially tangible. I raised my hand again, calling forth pure energy to bind him.

"You will no longer run free. It is time that you were placed back into balance." My voice echoed with the thousands of souls that had fought this battle before.

Trigon snarled at me, fangs bared. "It's not that easy girl. Come stop me, if you can." He pressed out with his power and repelled my barrier. Vanishing, he slipped between dimensions and fled.

I looked at the Titans around me. Raven landed before me, confusion clear on her face. "Phoenix, what are you doing? Why are you-"

"I have hidden from my path too long, little sister. I must go, now. The balance must be restored." I took Raven's hands and smiled at her. "You have found your place here, you are happy and free. Your path is for you to choose, now."

"I understand," Spiy'lin walked to us. "Trigon walks in the form of evil, and finds power in the darkness of people's hearts. Your mother was a priestess of light, and succession places you next. You're going after him, aren't you."

I looked at him and placed a hand on his cheek. "I must stop him from acting, it is my duty. I feel sad, to have to leave you, but I cannot let Trigon go. Goodbye, both of you." I pulled out the power from within me and backed away from my family. Raven tried to lunge forward to me, but Spiy'lin held her back. His own face was devoid of emotion. I slipped between dimensions as the other Titans reached us.

I could sense Trigon's taint all around me. Leaping forward I chased after him, speed building as I moved from dimension to dimension. He moved sporadically, trying to lose me behind obstructions while he searched for an adequate host. Suddenly his trail turned back toward earth. With a curse I sped after it hoping I wasn't too late.

* * *

Raven choked on her tears as Phoenix vanished from sight. She sagged in Spiy'lin's grip, tears flowing from her eyes freely. Why, why did Trigon still have to destroy her life? Hadn't she done enough? Didn't she deserve a break?

"Shh, little one, it'll be alright. Phoenix chose her fate long ago. Be happy for her, and send her your faith and love." Spiy'lin hugged the small girl close. His heart felt like it was breaking in two. "That's all we can do for her."

Raven broke into sobs. She spun and buried her face in Spiy'lin's coat. He dropped down and adjusted his grip, holding her close and sharing her pain.

"Raven, I'm so sorry," Robin walked over to them, face distorted in sorrow. The other three were still recovering from what had just happened and mouths moved wordlessly. As he reached out to touch Raven's shoulder Spiy'lin stiffened.

Fais ran forward and shoved Robin away, fear on his face. He tried to grab Raven from the man, but was repelled backward. The young man crashed into debris and lay motionless, blood spreading on the ground behind him.

Raven lifted her eyes in confusion, tears still dropping. "What, what are you doing? Spiy'lin?"

"Get away, please. Run, all of you. Run!" Spiy'lin pushed Raven away and stumbled to his feet. He held his head in his hands and backed away, face contorted. With a scream he rose in the air and was engulfed in red flames. The Titans were forced back as the heat grew and then dropped suddenly. Robin ran to Raven and stood between her and the danger.

The flames died, revealing not Spiy'lin but Trigon. "This host will do nicely. And it's just so beautiful when you think about it." Behind him a white figure flashed into sight and Phoenix appeared. Her countenance had changed; long, white hair now framed a pale face and bright silver eyes. "Come Phoenix, attack me now and kill your beloved."

I closed my eyes and searched for Spiy'lin beneath the taint of Trigon. He was locked far within, but fighting to free himself. He saw me approaching and stopped his thrashing. "Here I came all this way to save you, and now I have to wait for you to save me."

"Spiy'lin, a host cannot be saved. I wish I could say otherwise, but there is only one way to end this. You're body has already been destroyed and remade to accommodate Trigon. Your spirit is all that remains."

Spiy'lin snorted and shook his head. He lifted his eyes to me and smiled. "Then do what you have to. We all have our parts to play, and I guess this is mine."

I nodded and pulled away. Back in my own body I summoned energy from all around me. I sensed Trigon doing the same and lashed out. I wrapped my attack around him and trapped him in a barrier. Trigon did the same to me, and together we slipped out of the dimension.

"You wouldn't destroy me, not when I hold your lover hostage."

"You're right, I won't destroy you. But that doesn't mean I'm about to let you go either. We collect our power from the dimensions, and we use it. That's our destiny. So the way I see it, so long as you are kept here with me, the balance will right itself. I don't care how long I'm stuck here. Get ready for the long haul," I settled into a sitting position and secured my grip. Even if it took an eternity, I would keep Trigon here where he couldn't do any damage. That was the price of my choice.

* * *

It was two weeks before Raven spoke again. The mood of the tower was dark and sad, no matter how Beast Boy or Starfire tried to cheer everyone up. Robin kept trying to stay with Raven, but every time he got near her she would slip away. Fais had recovered his strength and returned to his world, carrying the message of what had happened to his people. No one reported any sign of Phoenix or Trigon.

"Raven, please wait. You can't keep running. Talk to me." Robin walked onto the roof of the tower. Raven didn't leave or even move from where she sat. He slowly walked to her and sat beside her. "When my family died, I didn't think I would ever be able to smile again. I tried to go alone, and almost died. It took time, but I took it day by day and I guess I found a way to live again." He looked at Raven's pale face and put an arm around her. "I let myself depend on my friends, and they helped me come back. Let me help you, I know how much it hurts."

"Every time I think it's safe to smile, to laugh, I get hurt. I'm tired, Robin. I'm tired…"

Robin looked at the setting sun. "Light and dark. Happiness, and pain. They're the proof that we are alive, that we are here. Life is balanced. But you can choose to allow pain to blind you, or you can go out and keep it inside you. It can be your support, and your cement to remind you how precious life is."

"Balance," Raven whispered. "Thank you, Robin." She leaned against him and let her pain out in silent sobs. Her heart was broken, but he was right. She could be consumed. She could give in and give up. But that wasn't what she wanted; that wasn't what Phoenix would want. "I'm sorry. I've been such a burden."

"You're my closest friend, Raven. You could never be a burden, to any of us. Now come inside, Beast Boy has a new movie for us all to sit through. It might actually be decent this time."

Wiping her eyes Raven let Robin help her up. She watched the sun set past the horizon and looked up at the stars. She closed her eyes and made a wish. "We can't make him wait, I suppose. He'll be insufferable then," she smiled. Together they descended from the roof and back into the tower.


End file.
